ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/All Dogs Go to Heaven/Transcript
Act 1 Scene 1 (DreamWorks Pictures logo) (The film starts with a sign reads "DreamWorks Pictures Presents", before it fades to underground tunnel with a tapping noise is heard) Male voice-over: 'Itchy, A few more degrees to the left! Now! Tap! (''the screen fades to black) No, no! Your other left! That's it! Keep coming, keep coming! You're almost through! '''Itchy: (voice-over) Du-ha.... (The screen fades to the different side of an tunnel before it fades to black again which it reveals "In association with Goldcrest Films") Male voice-over: '''Itchy, what is it? '''Itchy: (voice-over) Idgi...idgi...ho... Male voice-over: '''Are you okay? '''Itchy: (voice-over) Idgi...how... Male voice-over: Well, don't stop now. Itchy: Hi...yee...idihominee... ah...AH...CHOO! Male voice-over: (dryly) Terrific. Itchy: (voice-over) I'm sorry, Charlie. I got dirt in my nose. Di...di...ow... Charlie: (voice-over) You going to do it again? Itchy: (as the screen flicks on by a light to reveal Itchy who is a dachshund) Doh...stand back. I...eee... feel... (the light flick to black) another... (light flicks back on) eee...eee... (flicks off) AH-CHOO!!! (The llight flicks back on to see Itchy zips forward to the nearby pipe) Charlie: (voice-over) Itchy, you're a genius! (Flicks back to black) Itchy: (voice-over) Thanks, Charlie. Charlie: (voice-over) I'm glad to see you. (an sign on screen appears and reads "A Don Bluth Film") Where are you? (bumps to something) Ow! What was that? Itchy: (voice-over) Adga--Ooh. It's a pipe. (a light flick on where we see Itchy moves a light on his hat up and down behind a pipe) Here I am, Charlie. You're okay? Charlie: (voice-over) Shh! Shh! Shh! I'm okay. (The screen fades back to black for a second until it, again, fades back where Itchy turns on a flamethrower to cut through a metal pipe) Itchy: Where are you? Charlie: Aah! No! Don't! Don't! Put that out. (Itchy turns off the flamethrower off as the screen; fades to black) What, are you trying to kill me? Itchy: (voice-over before it fades to It Itchy holding up the jackhammer) I'm so sorry, Charlie, but the pipe-- Here, let me try this. Charlie: Carefully, Itchy. I think that might be a water main. Itchy: No, Charlie. Water mains are green. This is red. Charlie: You're colour-blind. You've always been colour-blind. Itchy: That's true, but this is green. Charlie: It's red. Itchy: Red? (He starts drilling through the pipe before the water explodes out of the main, causing a huge fountain of water spreading all over the dog pound) Man 1: (voice-over) Busted water main! Man 2: (voice-over) Hit the lights! Man 3: (voice-over) Call command central! (Underground, everything is shaking and the title wave of water comes down towards Charlie and Itchy) Itchy: Ooh! Look out! (The two run from the title wave before the camera then cuts back to the pound where searchlights randomly moves around to investigate) Man 1: (voice-over) Shine the light over there! No, over there! (The camera cuts to Charlie and Itchy struggles to get out of the hole before a light spots them) Charlie: Aah! Itchy! Itchy: Oh, whoa! Whoa! (Gunshot. Frantically, the two dogs pops out from the hole and hides under a truck) Charlie: Let's get out of here! Itchy: Sorry, Charlie. I think-- Charlie: Don't think! From now on, I'll think! Itchy: Okay, you think about-- (gunshot at Itchy's tools) Whoa! MY STUFF! Charlie: Forget the stuff! I'll buy you more stuff! Itchy: Wait! I'll drill! (But the gunshot blasts Itchy's jackhammer) Charlie: Oh, come on! Ooh! (Itchy climbs under and hangs on to Charlie as he runs before Itchy looses his grip and falls down itching in a panic) Itchy. Not now! Don't-- (Charlie launches and grabs Itchy after dodging a gunshot) Don't! Not now! (he pushes Itchy for a slid before hitting a gate with tunnel underneath) Itchy: (still scratching himself) I can't help it, Charlie. I itch when I'm nervous! Charlie: Well, don't be nervous. Itchy: Just scratch this. (The two dog ducks as a gunshot blasts through the gate) Charlie: It's not worth it being with you! (the duo crawls under the fance through the tunnel) Pull this! Pull this! Ah, pull this. Itchy: Yah! Whoa! Just a minute! (finally the two climbs out to escape the pound) Are you okay? Charlie: Come on! (Afterwards, the two dogs are finally free as they run away from the pound while dodging gunshots. After Charlie and Itchy runs away from sight, a title logo "All Dogs Go To Heaven" appears on the screen before a halo drops above the "H") Itchy: (voice-over; to Charlie) You're such a grouch! (Then a halo drops on the logo) Scene 2 (Meanwhile, the camera cuts to a swamp and slowly pans left to an abandonned ship, which is a casino) Voice-over: 'On your marks? Get, set..... (''gunshot as the sign reads New Orleans, Louisiana, 1939 on screen) AND THEY'RE OFF! (The scene cuts inside the casino where we watch a group of rats, including a small rat named Squad Car behind them, racing, by chasing a piece of cheese on the TBD and an audience of animals cheers and roars) '''Dog Caster: (fast-talking as announcing) It's a spectacular line-up, with Mighty Morris taking an early lead. Rat o' war is second by a head, And secretary rat trails by a half. What an amazing race, ladies and gentlemen! Out of the turn, it's Mighty Morris, With Rat O' War charging up from behind. In the second turn, Mighty Morris and rat o' war fight it out While squad car trails the pack. Now it's Rat O' War by a nose. Secretary Rat is second by a head, With Mighty Morris back at third--But wait. Squad Car is making his move in the rear. He tries to the right. He tries to the left. But it's no good, folks. It's Rat-Eat-Rat out there, And they're just not gonna let him through. But what's this? Squad Car's coming through the middle. (Squad Car runs between those two big rats, as they then come close together to stop him) Oh! He's caught in a pinch! Oh, my gosh! (Squad Car escapes from the pinch and went for a ride) But now he's climbing out, And he's riding on top of cheezewhiz! (the rats runs over the loop like a rollercoaster) And into the Loop-The-Loop, it's squad car on cheezewhiz Bringing up the rear as they enter the oil slick. (the large rats slips on a puddle of dark tar) Oh! Oh, my gosh! Look out! What's this? (Squad Car hops one big to another to reach the front) Squad car playing hopscotch in the back stretch. Sixth! Fifth! Fourth! Third! I don't believe it! Into the obstacle, squad car takes the lead! So it's Squad Car by a length, Rat O' War second by a head, cheezewhiz moving into third. (As the rats runs towards the mattress with springs sticking out where Squad car hops one of them to another, but getting caught by one string) But wait a minute! He's...he's...he's... he's stuck! Squad Car is stuck. (hence the big rats hop passing Squad Car) What a nightmare! What a minute! (Squad Car grabs one of the big rats' tail) It's Squad Car by a tail. Oh, my gosh! Look out! What's this? (Squad Car finally escapes as he fling himself out leaving a big rat behind on a ground, until he flies over the other big rats to the finish line before them) It's Squad Car springing to the finish! (a large paw grabs Squad Car and the big rats runs also pass the finish line, where they been sent back to the cages below) What an incredible race! (an police officer bear gave a wreath to Squad Car and give him a kiss for his victory) Squad Car, rat race's shortest long shot, Takes the roses in the upset of the week. Who would have guessed? (The animals aidance cheers and boos) But don't go away, folks. We've got more action coming up. Duck: (to a raccoon and a goat) If you ask me, I think the house is rigged. Raccoon: (angrily rip of a ticket) That does it for me. I'm busted. Goat: This will be one to my grandchildren about. Chihuahua Gambler: (happily bring his ticket to a booth) Hee hee! I win! Hee hee! Hee hee! Weasel: (hands the chihuahua a rotten piece of steak) Here you go. (chuckles) You should bet money instead of food next time. Chihuahua Gambler: (sniffs) Ooh! Bad meat! Panda: (to a cat) What's the odds on Terrible Tom? Cat: Terrible, hence his name. Panda: Well, then give me Large Mike to win. (gets a ticket and leaves) Pig: (drops a broken dog collar on a desk) Large Mike to win! Cat: (gives the collar back) Sorry, but we not accept markers. Come back when you got some money. (A mouse plays "Charge" on his horn for a start of another round for the rat race. And gunshot before the rats are released to race) Dog Caster: And they're off! It's a Rat-Eat-Rat world out there, as Large Mike takes the lead-- (As Rat-Eat-Rat bucks other race rats one by one, a loud howling noise is heard, catching all the dogs attention, even one of them accidentally drops his cup of beer to the race track cause Rat-Eat-Rat to run inside and slide on for a ride and bumps a gate before a camera cuts to the view inside the cup to see Charlie and Itchy appears for their return) Charlie: Hi, guys! What do you know? What do you say? Itchy: What do you say? What do you know? Charlie: (laughs) Itchy, do we detect a look of surprise here? Itchy: Maybe we should go out and come back in again. (Charlie and Itchy laughs) Penguin: Charlie? Ain't you supposed to be on death row? Charlie: No, I ain't supposed to be on death row. Itchy: I got him out. Hen: '''Things have changed, Charlie, since you've been gone. Life hasn't been no piece of cake. '''Bear: Carface ain't been treatin' us too good. Cat: '''Things are tough, but we carry on. '''Beaver: Could you spare a couple of food for old times' sake? (Musical number: "You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down" after Charlie joins playing dice and wins as two dice rolled to seven) Charlie: '(''takes a bone to the slot machine) Why settle for a couple of food when you can have the whole bank? (drops the bones through the slot and pulls a handle and wins as it shows three same pictures of steaks. The result, the net releases an pile of food on to a dice table and the animals cheers) '''Itchy: Hey, Charlie! Charlie, look! You've hit a jackpot! (laughs) Atta boy, Charlie! I'm tellin' ya! Charlie, tell them! Charlie: (singing) ♪Oh, you can’t keep a good dog down♪ Ithcy: No sir. Charlie: ♪No, you can’t keep a good dog down I’ve seen pain and hurt♪ Itchy: That's right. Charlie: ♪I've eaten dirt♪ Itchy: That's true. Charlie: ♪It’s hard to buy but even I've been jilted by a skirt!♪ Itchy: He lies. Charlie: (pushes a stool before Itchy hops on for a ride) ♪But look, pal, I’m still around♪ Itchy: Ha ha. Charlie: ♪'Cause you can’t keep a good dog down!♪ (he pushes Itchy to the piano where he stops and plays it in the tune) Itchy: (singing) ♪Ya can’t keep a good dog down♪ Charlie: (speaking) No you can't. Itchy: ♪No, no, no, no. You can’t keep a good dog down♪ Dog: (shouting) Preach it, brother! Charlie: (singing) ♪I've been bought and sold♪ Itchy: ♪He’s been warm and cold♪ Charlie: ♪But ten to one I’ll still be runnin’ rackets when I’m old♪ Itchy: ♪Not in some cage in the city pound♪ (As he pushes himself away from a piano and Charlie grabs him off the rolling stool) Charlie and Itchy: ♪'Cause ya can’t keep a good dog, can’t keep a good, I say ya can’t keep a good dog down♪ Itchy: '(''speaking) In him's the luck of the Irish. 'Charlie: '(speaking) The pride of the Germans. 'Itchy: '''And even, ha ha, a bit of Siam. '''Charlie: '''Siam? You see the calm of the English. '''Itchy: '''The charm of the Spanish. '''Charlie: '''A pedigree certainly ain't what I am. So call me a mixed-up pup. '''Itchy: '''You're a mixed-up pup! '''Charlie: '''Ha, ha! But the only way this pup knows is up. '''Itchy: '(After Charlie climes up onto a rolling stool, Itchy give him for a ride towards the crowds) Okay, boys, come on. Help me. (the crowd of animals grabs both Charlie and Itchy and raises him up) Lift him up. Up, up, up! Come on! '''All animals: (singing) ♪ No, you can't keep a good dog down-Ow-Wow-Wow-Wow. You can't keep a good dog down-Wow-Wow-Wow-Wow♪ Eye-glasses-wearing dog: (enters along with two cats) Boys! (he then slips to a crate where he looses his glasses. The scene cuts to the dog's point of view to see an surrealistic imagery of both Charlie and Itchy before grabbing back his glasses to put them back on to see them clearly. He screams in his shock as he fell down where he and the two cats lands and crashes a barrel of beer, which causes the beer to spill out into the glass mugs as Charlie and Itchy continues singing) Itchy: ♪'''He's been fat and thin♪''' Charlie: ♪'''I've been out been in♪''' Itchy: ♪'''He tried a life of virtue♪''' Charlie: ♪'''But prefer a life of sin♪''' Charlie and Itchy: ♪'''So tonight, man, we own this town♪''' Charlie: '(''grabs a platform with cups of beer where the two cats and the eye-glasses dog are in the broken barrel and serves the beer to everyone) '♪'I've known hunger, I've known thirst, lived the best and seen the worst. But the only way I knowto finish is to finish first♪''' Charlie and Itchy: ♪'So watch out when you hear this sound. (''both Charlie and Itchy climbs on the platform towards the two cats and the eye-glasses dog and howls, before heave-ho pulling him out) 'Cause you can't keep a good dog No, you can't keep a good dog, say, you can't keep a good dog down♪''' (The group of animals climbs to each other make a pyramid) All animals: ♪'''You can't keep a good dog down♪''' (As both Charlie and Itchy ride on a barrel, along with the two cats and the eye-glasses dog, by rolling and flies over the pyramid of animals before the five landing right in front of a door) Charlie and Itchy: Woof! (Musical number ends as Itchy is accidentally being fallen over towards a door which lead him to the backroom while Charlie, not knowing where's Itchy fallen through, laughs along with the animals, except one of the two cats who remains serious. Meanwhile, the scene cuts to Carface's office before the two cats and the eye-glasses wearing dog appears) Thin cat: So, who of us will tell Carface about the fact Charlie escaped from the pound. Fat cat: Me not, Fee. I like living. Eye-glasses wearing dog: Me too. He'll kill us when... Fee: Shut up, fool. Angry voice-over: GUYS! Eye-glasses wearing dog: Opps. C-C-Carface. Fat cat: (scared) He heard us. Fee: Shut up, Line. Killer, rembemer me to smack you after the boss yelled at us. Carface: Fee, Line, Killer... I recently heard you talking something about Charlie. Line: It's him, boss. we don't get it. Mr. Caruthers, we know what you're thinking, But we don't know nothin' about this. We set him up for good. Killer: Uh-huh? Carface: I do not wish that I should share 50% of the business with my partner Charlie. Killer: '(''afraid) It wasn't our fault, boss. We do what you ordered us. Set him up to have him in the pound. '''Line: Why you couldn't tell him to make other casino for himself, boss? So, you would have all the profits. Fee: Well, boss. You want that I should go squeeze his head with the pliers? Carface: No, Fee. That is no way to treat an old friend. Friends must be handled in a friendly and business-like way. Charlie: '(''outside from Carface's office) Carface! Carface! Ha ha ha! Hey, Carface, you decent? Heeeeeeh! (Carface opens a door) '''Carface: Charlie! Oh, is it really you? Charlie: 'Is it really me? Is it really you? (''dances around with Carface) Hey, you've put on a little weight. I told you to stay off eating too much. (hops on a chair and turns on a radio and dance to the jazzy tune) This place is looking okay-- A little gauche, but okay. (grabs a candy cane) You know, partner, I'm proud of you, But the customers ain't laughin'. '''Carface: (turns down the volume; laughs) Gamblers are never happy, Charlie. You know that. (grabs the candy cane after Charlie devours it) Charlie: 'Yeah, but I've been thinking.(''turns up the music) What this place needs, besides new curtains, Is some class, culture, choreography, and some influence of the theater. Dancing girls or stage plays. What do you say? '''Carface: (turns down the volume) Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, times has changed. I've changed, you've changed. Charlie: '(''turns up the music) What are you talking about? I haven't changed. '''Carface: (turns down the music) Of course not, Charlie, but you were in the city pound. That's not good for business. Charlie: '(''turns up the music) What are you saying? '''Carface: (turns down the music) You're a dog with a record. Charlie: '(''turns up the music) I was framed! '''Carface: I know. (breaking up in tears) You're like family to me. That's why... (sniffs) why... Charlie: '''Why what? '''Carface: (turns down the music) We need to split up the partnership. Charlie: '(''turns up the music) What?! Are you out of your mind? '''Carface: These humans from the pound would looking for you, And what's the first place they're gonna look? Here! HERE! (breaks off the volume wheel causing the volume to turn down) I don't like it, Charlie, but it's for our society's own good. (The scene cuts to Itchy, who is still in the backroom, overhears a voice) Voice-over: 'Did it eat yet? (''Itchy investigates to see three shadows of Fee, Line and Killer) 'Line: '''Not yet, but Fee, how come I got to feed Carface's little monster? '''Itchy: '(to himself; gasping and whispers) Monster?! '''Fee: Shut up, Line. Stop being a idiot for once! Carface wants Killer and me to get rid of Charlie this night, so you have to stay to feed this thing. Killer: Well, Carface wanted us to framing him to have him locked up in the pound, but I don't know how he escaped. Line: Oh. Okay. I'm gonna to feed this creature. Fee: Come on, Killer. We have to be prepared to fullish the boss' plan. (After Fee, Line and Killer left, Itchy starts to worry in his panic) Itchy: '(''normal voice) Charlie? (itching frantically) Oh. Oh! Ooh! Ah! (knocking a door hardly) Charlie! They're going to kill you, Charlie! Oh, Charlie, they're gonna to kill you!! (The scene cut back to Carface's office where Carface feeds Charlie a candy cane) '''Carface: So we'll set you up somewhere where humans don't know you. Charlie: Yeah? Go on. Carface: 50% of this is yours, right? Charlie, take it. You want a cut of the steaks? Charlie: 'T-Bones? '''Carface: '''Sure. '''Charlie: '''Porterhouse. '''Carface: '''And one half of the mignons. '''Charlie: '''This is sounding better all the time. '''Carface: '''Then it's a deal? '''Charlie: '''Well... Heeeeeeh....deal. Put it there. (''Charlie and Carface gives each other's hive-fives and laughs) Scene 3 (The scene cuts outside to the casino boat before the camera pans up to the New Orleans town at nightime) 'Carface: '(voice-over) Boys, listen up! My former partner wishes to announce that he is going into business for himself. '''Killer: (voice-over) You heard the boss. Carface: '(''voice-over) Shut up! Boys, to the Mardi Gras! (The scene cuts to the Mardi Gras parade that's takes place in New Orleans town while Itchy is searching everywhere for Charlie) '''Itchy: Charlie? Uh, Charlie? (just then a woman on the parade steps in his tail) Ooh! Ouch! Watch those heels, lady. (The scene fades at a abandonned giant bug-alike float at the alley) Carface: '(''voice-over) And I am sure that I speak for every animal amongst us (the scene cuts inside the float where many buisness-like animals, including Carface, his henchmen, and Charlie, are throwing a party) in wishing you the best of luck in your new venture. And now, as a token of our esteem, we are presenting to you this lucky gold watch! (Carface hands a watch to drunken Charlie) 'Charlie: '(drunk) Heh heh heh. Ha ha ha! Takes a licking and keeps on ticking. 'Animals: '(singing as held up Charlie and walks away to the exit) '♪'You can't keep a good dog down.....♪''' Carface: Fee, Killer. Killer: (eating a sandwich) Uh-Huh? Fee: Yes, boss? Carface: Take Charlie out back for the big surprise. Killer: Surprise? What's surprise, boss? Carface: (imitated slashing head) The big.... surprise. Fee: (points at Killer) Ahhhh, you mean that surprise? Hee-hee. Not worry, boss. We'll do it right now. (Killer spills ketchup to his sandwich and all over his arms, to make as blood and fakes dying) Carface: (embarrassed) You morons... (Fee and Killer are still holding Charlie, who is still drunk) Charlie: '(''drunk) Hee hee hee! You're the doggonedest pal. A swell could ever have. Ha ha. I love you guys. You want to sing with me? (After all the animals, including Carrace, leave outside, Itchy rushes inside the float) '''Itchy: Charlie! (But Itchy came too late as the float is now empty much to his worrisome. Meanwhile, the scene cuts to the dock where Killer put a blind fold on to Charlie, who is still drunk) Charlie: '(''singing and drunk) '♪'You can't keep a good♪ (speaking) Do you know this? '♪'You can't keep a good dog down♪''' Killer: 'This is the mark. Stay here, and don't peek, Charlie. '''Charlie: '(drunk) I've been fat and thin. I've been out, been in. Ha, ha, ha.... '''Killer: Fee! (runs up to Fee with a car) I already have him in the mark. Let's do right now that he's drunk. Fee: 'Shut up. (''opens a door knocking Killer's face. He starts up the car) I hope he'll not escape like the other times. 'Killer: '''Fee, can I help you push the car? Huh? Can I? Can I? Please? (''As Fee gives a push of the car and Charlie is still singing, Itchy shows up far away to the other side of the dock) 'Itchy: '''Charlie! CHARLIE! (''Not hearing Itchy's warning, Fee keeps on pushing while Killer is laughing) '''Fee: (snaps Killer) Killer, shut up. There's not time for foolish things. (Finally the car rolls down away towards Charlie at the end of the dock, pushed by Fee) Charlie: '(''singing and drunk) '♪'You can't keep a good dog dooooooooooooown.....♪''' (The car reaches at the end of the dock and crashes and flies to the ocean, after seemly hit Charlie away) Act 2 Scene 1 (The scene cuts to Charlie flies to the light to reveal clouds until he crashes unseen. Then a cloud fades away to see Charlie lays down with a gate that he's crashed through) Charlie: '(''gasped in awe as looking around the place) Huh?! W-where am I? 'Whippet angel: '''This is the great hall of judgment. '''Charlie: '''Judgment?! '''Whippet angel: '''Oh, not to worry, Charlie. You'll go to Heaven. All dogs go to Heaven because, unlike people, Dogs are naturally good and loyal and kind. '''Charlie: '''Oh. Well, that's true. '''Whippet angel: '(singing) '♪'Welcome to doing whatever you wish.♪''' Charlie: 'This is really a lovely place you got here. '''Whippet angel: ♪'Eating whenever you please♪''' Follow me... ♪'''To a constant temperate climate. We keep it 73 degrees♪''' We're still on Fahrenheit here. Charlie: 'That's fine with me. '''Whippet angel: ♪'Welcome to no more rat race....♪''' Charlie: 'Oh, boy. '''Whippet angel: ♪'To order and calm instead.....♪''' Charlie: 'Ah, great. '''Whippet angel: ♪'Welcome... to being dead.♪''' Charlie: '(''much to his shock) WHAT?! You mean I'm, I'm...? 'Whippet angel: '(opening a book about Charlie's life) Stone cold I'm afraid. 'Charlie: '(in rage) I can't believe it! I've been murdered! 'Whippet angel: '(turning pages) I'm having trouble finding any goodness or loyalty here, but let me see. It says here you were a gambler in most of your life. '''Charlie: '''He killed me! Whippet angel: 'I beg your pordon? '''Charlie: '(points down to a book) There's a mistake's been made here! (singing) '♪'I don't wanna die...♪ (gasps) '♪'You got the wrong guy♪ (a small chime box appears before the whippet angel grabs Charlie's paw to place on a chime box before place his paw to a book. Then a small group of angel animals dressed him up as an angel as Charlie continues to sing) '♪'I was double-crossed by a dirty rat, actually, this rat was a dog, and his henchmen's car ran me down, I just blew out of the pound after somebody framed me, I just got back to town. Hey, this is hard to explain, may I speak to your superior? 'Cause I don't want to die!♪''' Whippet angel: '(''singing) '♪'Welcome to doing whatever you wish.♪''' Charlie: '(''speaking) You got the wrong guy... 'Whippet angel: ♪'Laughing and singing all day.♪''' Charlie: '(''angrily strips off his angel cloths, starting off by tear off his wings) Hey! Listen! My time's not up yet. 'Whippet angel: '(speaking) There's no mistake about that. We know everything. 'Charlie: '(taking off his shirt while being rose up by a small cloud) Murdered in the prime of my life! That Carface, I'll kill him. (he stops at the watch department, much to Charlie's bit surprise) Hey, this must be the watch department. 'Whippet angel: '(showing Charlie a life watch) You might call it that. See, this watch is your life... and it's stopped. 'Charlie: '''Oh, well, can't you just wind it up or something? '''Whippet angel: '''And send you back? Oh, no, no, no. No one's ever allowed to go back. (''opens a book to Charlie) Put your paw right here. 'Charlie: '''What is that for? '''Whippet angel: '''For our book of records. Everything about you that was or will be is right here. '''Charlie: '(sarcastically) Oh, isn't that wonderful? I love it here. You mean there's no surprises or anything? 'Whippet angel: '''Oh, no, no, no. We know everything. '''Charlie: '(still sarcastically) That's just lovely. The clouds, the grass, the air. 'Whippet angel: '''Heaven is a wonderful place! '''Charlie: '''Yeah. No surprises, huh? (''two clouds raises up the two dogs in an air) Say... would you like to dance? You mean if I'm waiting for an inside straight up here, I'd know in advance whether I filled it? (Both Charlie and the whippet angel began to dance) 'Whippet angel: '''We know how it all turns out. '''Charlie: '''You must have studied dancing. You have natural rhythm, unusual for a whippet. (''They twirl around) 'Whippet angel: '''Oh. I'm getting dizzy. (''They stop twirling) 'Charlie: '''Everything is so lovely here-- So planned, so ordered. That's what's driving me crazy. (''All the clocks and watches floating in air in which Charlie flies off to reach the life watch, before he grabs it and attempts to set it up for his life, but of course the whippet angel snatches away from him before they both fell into a hole and sfely lands on a pile of clocks and watches, while Charlie is singing) '♪'I need Brazil, the throb, the thrill. I've never been there, but someday I will, adventure and danger, love from a stranger. Let me be surprised. La da da da da da bo bo bo♪ (Charlie tries again by getting his paws at a watch. He places his old watch on a whippet angel's neck before snatching his life watch away from her, without being noticed by her) '♪'Today there's sun, they said there'd be snow, when all's said and done, it's fun not to know. What keeps my heart humming is guessing what's coming. Let me be surprised♪ (the two dogs hops off the waterfall of clocks to another clouds) '♪'Oh, ain't it great...♪''' Whippet angel: '(''singing) '♪'Ain't it great?♪''' (They watch two shooting stars flies up to a sky one by one) Charlie: ♪'''When fate makes you wait?♪''' Whippet angel: ♪'''La la la la la la♪''' Charlie: ♪'''The world seems mirthless, and you feel worthless, and suddenly there's a big bone on your plate♪''' (Charlie leaves and float in the sky as the whippet angel follows him along) Whippet angel: ♪Oh, Charlie, please remember, down there's a world of used cars and singles bars. Broken dreams and out-of-reach stars'♪' Charlie: ♪'''But it isn't over, not for this rover. I don't like to steal♪''' Whippet angel: ♪'''Ah ah ah♪''' Charlie: ♪'''But I don't buy this deal♪''' Whippet angel: ♪'''La la la♪''' Charlie: ♪'''In 'bout 3 seconds, she'll have realized♪''' Whippet angel: ♪'''Aaaaah...♪''' Charlie: '(''secretly he began to wind the life watch behind his back) '♪'And she's gonna be...♪''' Whippet angel:'' ''(speaking) Charlie, what are you doing? Charlie: ' '♪'''Wait 'til you see...♪''' Whippet angel:'' ''(suspiciously, she tries to investigation looking behind Charlie) What's that you got behind your back? Charlie: ♪'''She's gonna be...♪''' Whippet angel: (gasps to her shock, realizing what Charlie is doing with the life watch) Charlie, don't wind that watch! Charlie: '(''the whippet angel tries to snatch the watch away from him before Charlie falls off from her with his life watch in his hand) '♪'Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiised!♪''' Whippet angel: (screams) Charlie! (Suddenly a flash is shown before Charlie is set falling down from Heaven) (voice-over) You can never come back! Scene 2 (The camera cuts back to Earth where we see a random feral cat chewing its fish skeleton until a loud splash is heard caught its attention. As the cat walks to the end of the dock, Charlie suddenly appears out from a water and climbs back up to a dock, coughing and gasping for air, much to the cat screeched in horror and scurries off. After Charlie got on the dock, he continues to gasp for air and slamming his life watch to make it work until collapse to his coma. But his watch still works as it is ticking. He gasps and wakes up to look at his watch, much to his relief) Charlie: 'I'm alive... '''Whippet angel: '(voice-over on his watch) Charlie.... You can never come back... You can never come--- (Annoyed, Charlie shuts his watch,gets up and walks away from a dock, groaning. The camera cuts to a junkyard where we enter a small house as Itchy is heard crying for Charlie's death) 'Itchy: '(whimpering and sobbing) Oh, oh! Charlie! Charlie! (The camera cuts to an abounded blue car at the other side of the house where a dark shadow stalking closer) No! Look out! (underneath the car, we see Itchy is seemly dreaming) Charlie, no! (suddenly someone snatches his neck, it is Carface, straggling him in his sleep, until Carface let out his familiar voice) 'Carface: '''Itchy, it's okay. It's okay, little buddy, it's me, Charlie. (''True enough, the imagery of Carface is revealing to Charlie, which it turns out that Itchy was dreaming) 'Itchy: '(relieved) Oh, Charlie. Oh, Charlie. It's you. I-I saw Carface. And he was choking me. He was grabbing my neck, and---- (pauses and acting little hesitant with a smile) Oh... Hi, Charlie... 'Charlie: '(chuckles) Hi. 'Itchy: '(freaks out in his panic) AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! (Charlie tries to hush him and calm him down by grabbing him as Itchy frantically runs around) Ah! Charlie! I know! You're a ghost! (He escapes from Charlie's grabs and continues to run around the house with Charlie chases after him) Grrrrr... Get back! Get back! Don't hurt me. Here. Take my nine-piece ratchet set. (throws nine-piece ratchet set before Charlie dodges) My oil can! (throws an oil can before, again, Charlie dodges it) Don't go without my rolls-Royce hood ornament. (hits Charlie's head with a hood ornament. The chase continues on until they stop on a mattress) 'Charlie: '''I'm not a ghost! I'm not dead! '''Itchy: '''Please, I got a bad back. Don't touch me-- '''Charlie: '(shuts Itchy up by grabbing his muzzle) Quiet! (whispers) Itchy, I'm not a ghost. I'm not dead. Now, be quiet. I'm going to take my hand away from your mouth, And you're going to be quiet, aren't you? (Itchy nods) Ha ha! That's my pal. (of course, after Charlie released Itchy's muzzle, he screams in fear still before Charlie snaps him out of it) WILL YOU SHUT UP?! Itchy, I'm alive (grabs a flea from his fur and places it onto Itchy's nose) Look, look. Did ghosts have fleas? 'Itchy: '(whimpers) No. Ghosts don't have fleas. 'Charlie: '''Right. '''Itchy: '(looks at Charlie and smiles in relief) Charlie? Charlie, it's really you. Oh, Charlie. But I saw the car and the river... 'Charlie: '''I know. '''Itchy: '''And your lifeless body flying through the air. (''weeping) 'Charlie: '(pats Itchy) Itchy, what can I say? It wasn't my time. 'Itchy: '(hugs Charlie to the floor) I'm so happy to see you, Charlie! You don't know how much I missed you! 'Charlie: '(shuts Itchy up by grabbing his muzzle) Shut up! You want the whole world to know I'm back? You thought I was dead. So will Carface. He sent his henchmen to try to kill me. (releases Itchy's muzzle) I'll make him pay! 'Itchy: '''Oh, no, Charlie. We don't wanna do that. '''Charlie: '''Yeah we do. Listen, Itchy, I was always the brains for resolve these situations, wouldn't I? '''Itchy: '''Yeah... '''Charlie: '''When I left, he should have gone under. '''Itchy: '''That's it, pal. We'll go under. Deep, deep under. They'll never find us again. '''Charlie: '''No, I don't want to go under. The business grew. It got bigger. Now he won't share. '''Itchy: '''That's it, my friend, we could share a nice little place in the Himalayas. '''Charlie: '''I hate Himalayas. '''Itchy: '''Wait a minute, they got gambling, they got races. '''Charlie: '''Yeah, so what? '''Itchy: '''Well, they even got a town called Tibet. You know, to-Bet. Listen here, we could nab some few llamas, a couple of mountain goats, open our own track, and--- '''Charlie: '''He's got something up his sleeve. '''Itchy: '''Yeah, a gun. '''Charlie: '''When I find out what it is, I'm gonna ruin him. I'm gonna make him suffer... slow. He'll be begging for mercy. '''Itchy: '''I'm begging that we get out of here. (''Charlie grabs a empty can before crushing for his straight) Listen, Charlie, Carface got thugs, and they got muscles, knives and guns. And he's got a monster in his basement. I heard his three henchmen mentioning it when I realized he wanted to kill you. 'Charlie: '''What? '''Itchy: '''And, they feed it! '''Charlie: '''Monster? '''Itchy: '''Yeah, monster! I said monster! '''Charlie: '''Monster? (''Hearing Itchy's advice, he grins) Ha ha! You made me developed a plan for revenge to Carface. 'Itchy: '''What's that? '''Charlie: '''You'll see, once we find that creature. So where is that monster anyway? (''A rectangular shape irises in and out as the scene moves to the next where both Charlie and Itchy venture through the air vent for their investigation) 'Itchy: '''Charlie, I just know we're both going to die. '''Charlie: '(whispers) Shut up! (pushes Itchy to a side) Now, let me see here. (irritated as Itchy frantically itches) Stop it! (pushes him to a gate) Stop it! Will you quit that? I've had it with your itching. (Charlie lets go Itchy which leads him to accidentally opens the bars of the gate as he fell down) 'Itchy: '(scared as he looks through a gate; whispers) Ooh... Oh. Hey, look, look, look, look! See...see... the monster? (Charlie takes a peak outside from a vent to encounter a mysterious monstrous-like figure, with old and ragged clothes) (normal voice) Okay. Now let's go home. Who knows what it eats? (Itchy tries to run away, but Charlie grabs him back by a tail, in which Itchy yelps) Someone's got me! 'Charlie: '(holds him up) I got you by the tail! 'Itchy: '(in rage) WHAT DON'T YOU TELL SOMEBODY YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT?! 'Charlie: '(calmly) Y'know, It's not worth it being with you. It's not. (drops Itchy) 'Itchy: '''Your hands're cold too. '''Charlie: '(grabs Itchy at the gate) There, there. Now, there is your monster. (But it turns out it is not a monster as it is reveling to be a young human girl eating a crumb of bread) 'Itchy: '''Well, I'll be. (''Just then, someone's coming as the two dogs lays low to hide and peeks to see that it is Carface and his henchmen arrives to the girl) 'Girl: '''Mr. Carface, can I go outside today? '''Carface: '(puffing his cigar) Sure you can, little girl, but first you talk to the rat. (He peeks inside a rat cage much to a rat hiss at him. He puff a smoke at him which lead a cube of smoke out from a cage) '''Killer: Well, if you want my opinion, boss, I think Mighty Morris is going to win the race. Fee: I doubt it, Killer. Line: 'Yup, but who else gonna win? (''Then a cube of smoke his three henchmen) '''Killer: (disgusted) Boss, that cigar.... Fee: Yeah, watch it. Because you'd make us.... (The three henchmen coughs) Girl: '(''to the rat) Hi, Mr. Longtail. How are you today? (Mr. Longtail chattering) Fine, thank you. Will you be in the race tonight? (Mr. Longtail chattering) A sore foot? You shouldn't run. (Mr. Longtail chattering) And Twizzle has a cold? She should drink soup. (Mr. Longtail chattering) Oh, Squad Car has the flu. Oh, my. 'Carface: '(impatient) Don't take forever talking to it, kid. Hurry it up! 'Girl: '(hesitant) I'm sorry. (to Mr. Longtail) So who do you think will win? (Mr. Longtail chattering) Oh, I see. The Spotted Gray. '''Carface: '''Killer, Fee, Line. '''Killer, Fee, Line: '''Yes, sir? '''Carface: '''Shift the odds on the Spotted Gray and feed the kid. '''Fee: What? Line: Again? Killer: Oh, boss. Do we have to? (Carface puffs a smoke cloud at his henchmen, much to them coughing) Oh, boy. Where did you buy that thing? Fee: (coughs) Okay, okay, whatever you assist us, as long you... (coughs) need to learn to cut out smoking one of these days. Come on, boys, let's leave this kid be. (The henchmen coughing and climbs up the stairs) Girl: '''But, Mr. Carface, you said I could go outside today. '''Line: Sorry, girl, but his mind seemly made up. (coughs) (They close the door. The girl sadly sits down towards a wall and sobs softly, unbeknownst that Charlie and Itchy looks on. Charlie smiles in his amazement) Itchy: 'Charlie? '''Charlie: '''Did you see that, Itchy? A little girl who talks to animals (''dollar symbols appears in his eyes) Imagine that. '''Itchy: '''Charlie, I think we--- '''Charlie: '''Don't. I'll do the thinking. '''Itchy: '''But, Charlie... '''Charlie: (opens the vent gate before walks out) Poor child. We'll kidnap her. Itchy: 'Kidnap? '''Charlie: '''Uh, rescue her. '''Itchy: '''But, Charlie... '''Charlie: '''Itchy, button up. (''climbs down to the boxes) Uh, little girl...(much to the girl's surprise) Excuse me. We understand you're being held here against your will. Let me introduce myself. Sit. I am Charlie B. Barkin, And this is my associate, Itchy Itchiford. Mr. Itchy to you. 'Itchy: '''Hey, how'd you do? '''Charlie: '''And it strikes me that this is not the place for you. Am I right? '''Girl: '''Oh, well, I... '''Charlie: '(packs all the girl's belongings into a suitcase) Well... let us take you away from all this. Where are your parents? 'Girl: '''I'm an orphan. '''Charlie: '(gasps and whispers to Itchy) She's an orphan. She doesn't have any parents. (to the girl) That settles it. You know, you're going to stay with Itchy. '''Itchy: Me? Charlie: '(''grabs a rope) Yeah, What's your name, little girl? '''Girl: '''Anne-Mar--. '''Itchy: (Charlie ties up Itchy under a suitcase) No, no, Charlie. Count me out. She can't stay with me. This has gone too far. I'm gettin' outta here. Charlie: 'Oh, alright, you have no compassion. (''Throws Itchy to the floor and grabs on the girl for a ride) If he refuses to stay you, then stay with me. 'Girl: '''Anne-Marie. '''Charlie: '''Huh? '''Anne-Marie: '''You asked my name. It's Anne-Marie. (''They climb up back to the air vent gate before went inside the vent) 'Charlie: '''Listen, Anne-Marie, you'd like living with me, wouldn't you? You're going to love my place-- Canopy bed under the stars, open hearth, three square meals a day, radio, heater, whitewalls. I live in a cab. Low mileage, of course. (''chuckles) (As Itchy, carrying the suitcase filled with Anne-Marie's stuff, reaches to the air vent to catch the two up, a gate grabs caught him away from a vent, before Itchy makes a reach back to enter inside the vent. Suddenly he overhears a voice. Quickly, Itchy climbs back inside a vent before taking, however, as he did the gate shuts and caught a rope, which makes him stuck. Itchy, quickly forces himself from a gate grabs until it frees him away.) 'Itchy: '''Charlie, wait for me. (''runs away just before outside where Killer, Fee, and Line shows up with little food) 'Killer: '''Feed, feed, feed. Always feed the kid, he said. '''Line: '''We wish that Carface isn't a boss of us. '''Fee: '''Just shut up, and let's get this over with. Yoo-hoo, girly. Look what we got for you, more bread crumbs. (''but no answer) Hello? (they enters and sees she's gone) What the!? '''Line: Oh, she's not here! Killer: Oh no! She's gone! She has escaped! Carface will kill us when he finds out about this! Fee: '''How'd she escaped, though? Where would she be? '''Killer: How should I know? We might as well report this to Carface. Oooh, though he'd be furious at us once we spread the word to him. Line: 'Yeah, he would've told us to keep our eyes on her. (''The scene cuts a couple seconds later where Carface is riding on a simulator, which he is on a car and a moving background in film to a TBD) 'Carface: '(furious after been told by his henchmen) WHAT?! (throws a lantern to an old broken front of the car, as the table, which holds a fan, much to the henchmen dodge it) 'Fee: '''Now, now, take it easy, sir. '''Carface: '''WHAT DID YOU MEAN SHE IS GONE?! '''Killer: '''Well, you see, boss, w-- '''Carface: '''SHUT UP!! (''furiusosly he takes off his neck scarf and helment and throws them one by one) Can't you just-- I--Oof! Wah! Morons! I'm surrounded by morons! (turns off the movie screen and grabs the controler and pulls the leaver down in a fury which causes a gearbox to fall down from a cieling and crashes onto a front of the car, frights his three henchmen) 'Fee: '''Gees, Carface. You need to get out more. '''Line: '''There's no need to be angry. '''Killer: '''Yes. And besides, boss, it wasn't our fault. To be perfectly honest, you see, I--Uh--B-B-- (''Carface throws the car equement and Killer dodges it. Then holds up a shield) Thunder was on duty. Take it up with him. 'Fee and Line: '''Yeah. (''Caface throws another car equenment at Killer) 'Carface: '''Where can she be?! I know should've remind you three idiots to keep an eye on her! '''Line: '''That's what I thought. '''Carface: '''I love that girl! I want her back! Now! '''Killer: '''Boss, you see, the thing of it-- '''Carface: '''NOW!!!! (''The three henchmen runs out from Carface's office) 'Killer: '(to the cats) Well, at least he won't kill us this time. 'Fee: '''Come on, men. Let's go on our search! Scene 3 (''The scene fates to nighttime at New Orleans before it fades to the same junkyard where Charlie and Itchy lived where we then moved inside an abounded old car where Charlie is reading a book to Anne-Marie, and the right side is Itchy sitting beside him) 'Charlie: '''So Robin Hood says to Little John, "This sheriff is a bimbo. What we say we'll knock him off and take the gold. Not for ourselves, but, uh, we'll give it to the poor worth the suckers who got took in the first place." '''Itchy: '''Aw come on, Charlie, where do you get that stuff? (''grabs the book from Charlie and looks at it, which turns out it is "War of Peace", which Charlie emanates it as the story of Robin Hood to Anne-Marie) What kind of who-is-this guy anyway giving a dough to the poor without taking his cut? '''Anne-Marie: '''I like this story, Mr. Itchy. '''Itchy: '''What? You would... 'Charlie: '(covers Itchy's mouth as he whispers to him) Shut up! I'm trying to get the brat to sleep. Do you mind? 'Anne-Marie: '''Then what happens? '''Charlie: '''Well, then, uh... uh... (''statches the book away from Itchy) give me that. (continues reading the book to Anne-Marie) All the poor people was happy 'cause they wasn't poor now. '''Itchy: But this Hood Guy's out 50%. Charlie: So what? His doll loved him all the more. Anne-Marie: '''Was she pretty? '''Charlie: Ha ha! She was to die for! (Anne-Marie looks at a page depicting two men on horses and one stabs a blue wearing guy, not knowing what really is, much to Itchy's annoyance) But the whole gang wondered, would Maid Marian marry him? And... (flips all the pages before throws away the book) she did. Ha! (knocks away a record player to stop the music and then places Anne-Marie to a front seat and covers her with a heavy sheat) Now go to sleep, Anne-Marie, huh? Mr. Itchy and I got to talk some business. (closes two curtains) Itchy: '(''vocie-over) Look here, Charlie, let's get something straight about Anne-Marie. '''Anne-Marie: (as ridding all the junk before getting to her slumber) Good night, Mr. Itchy! Itchy: '(''vocie-over) Uh, good night, Annie! (to Charlie) I don't like this. We're sitting here reading fairy tales to a little time bomb. (camera cuts outside the car with him and Charlie) She was Bo Peep and-- (itching) Ohh! At least we could stash her at the old church. Would it be a good idea? 'Charlie: '(laughs) Would you relax? Carface ain't gonna look for her here. He thinks I'm dead, remember? Heeeeeh... (lays Itchy down to a fallen tire) Now, get some sleep, pal. Tomorrow, we take this little time bomb to the horse track, and we make ourselves a fortune! '''Anne-Marie: (overhears Charlie) Horsies? I love horsies! (giggles) Charlie: '(''realizing being overheard by her much to his annoyance; to Itchy) Now look what you've done! 8:00 in the morning, got it? '''Itchy: Okay, Charlie, 8:00. I'll be there. (runs off. Unbeknownst to them that Fee, Line, and Killer watches over behind the junk pile) Fee: '(''gasps) Unbelievable. Boys, it's Charlie! He survived from his death under Carface's plot. '''Line: So he's the one who helped the kid to escape, we should've known. Killer: '(''gulps nervously) The boss's going to be highly furious once he finds out. 'Fee: '''Shhh... Quiet, scaredy cat.. '''Killer: '(angry) I'm a dog, not a cat! 'Fee: '''Shhh!!! What different and better choice do we get? Come on! We must trying to catch the girl back and do it before the boss realizes Charlie is alive, tomorrow! Let's go. (''The two cats scurries off) 'Killer: '(to himself, hesitantly) I wish you should came up something better than that. 'Fee: '(voice-over) Killer! Move it or loose it! (Killer catches the cats up before the scene cuts back inside the car where Charlie hops in a backseat and tosses a pillow to Anne-Marie in the front) 'Charlie: '''Here, Anne-Marie. Now go to sleep, huh? '''Anne-Marie: '''Charlie, would you please tuck me in? Please? '''Charlie: '''Ha. Yeah. (''he tucks her with a fuzzy string) 'Anne-Marie: '''Charlie, May I please have a goodnight kiss? '''Charlie: '(hesitating) What? Oh... sure. (licks her much to his discuss) Yuck! Blech! Yuck! 'Anne-Marie: '''Thank you for rescuing me. '''Charlie: '''Ah. Ha ha. Sure. It was-- It was nothing, Anne-Marie. (''begins to sleep until Anne-Marie is heard making squeaking noise to which it annoys Charlie) Hey, squeaker, knock it off. 'Anne-Marie: '''I'm sorry... (''Charlie continues to sleep, snoring, until Anne-Marie quietly snucks up to him which wake him up acting jumpy) 'Charlie: '(irritated) What now?! 'Anne-Marie: '''Charlie, your front seat hurts me. '''Charlie: '''Oh, yeah? Ahem. All right. All right. All right. (''to himself) Dames. 'Anne-Marie: '''Thank you, Charlie. Good night. '''Charlie: '''Uh-Huh. Now, uh, go to sleep, huh? (''sleeps on) 'Anne-Marie: '(voice-over; praying) Dear God... 'Charlie: '(wakes up to his annoyance) Oh, no.... 'Anne-Marie: '(voice-over; praying) Thank you so much for my new friend Charlie. (Charlie covers himself with a heavy seat, trying to avoid hearing her. The scene cuts to a back seat with Anne-Marie still praying) And thank you for sending him to rescue me. 'Charlie: '(appears through the curtains; whispering to her) Psst! Hey! 'Anne-Marie: '(praying) God bless Mr. Itchy... 'Charlie: '(whispering to himself) Yeah, bless Itchy... 'Anne-Marie: '(praying) And God bless Charlie. Amen. Oh, and please help me find a mommy and daddy. (Charlie sighs to his relief and returns back to the front seat) Charlie? 'Charlie: '(voicover) What? 'Anne-Marie: '(yawning) Do you think you could help me find a mommy and daddy? 'Charlie: '(real annoyed) Anne-Marie, I'll help you find the lost city of Atlantis if you just please, please go to sleep! (the camera cuts outside from the car) 'Anne-Marie: '(voice-over) Charlie? '''Charlie: (voice-over; still annoyed) What?! Anne-Marie: '(''voice-over; whispers) I have to go to the bathroom. '''Charlie: (voice-over; chuckles in hid annoyance) WHY?! (The scene fades to black) Act 3 Scene 1 (The next scene fades to a horse barn before we enter inside the barn where we see Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie) Charlie: '''Anne-Marie, cupcake, sweetheart. Please, just talk to the horsie, huh? Talk to Mr. Horsie. '''Itchy: (in his amusement) I dunno, Charlie, maybe she only talks to rats. (whizzes with laughter) Charlie: '''Don't be stupid. She talked to me, didn't she? '''Itchy: Yeah, she talked to you. That makes you a rat! Ha ha ha! Charlie: '(''imitates laughter) "Ha ha ha!" Oh, grow up. '''Itchy: Okay, okay. Maybe horses is too stupid to talk. (a female horse, overhears him, angrily whinnies as she pushes Itchy to a ground) Charlie: 'Aha! (''to Anne-Marie) What did she say? '''Itchy: (to the female horse; growling) Hey, listen, try that again, you, And you are glue! Charlie: '(''to Anne-Marie) Come on, kiddo, what did she say? 'Anne-Marie: '(glares at Charlie) You sound just like Mr. Carface. 'Charlie: '''What? He's a criminal. D-D-D-Did he read you stories? Did he give you a comfortable bed? Did he kiss you good night? Geeze, I mean, you're talking to Charlie. I-I rescued you. And besides, we're giving the money to the poor. '''Itchy: '''What? '''Charlie: '''Sharing it with the poor. '''Anne-Marie: '''Like Robin Hood? '''Charlie: '''Yeah. Just like in the story. '''Itchy: '(imitates him) "Just like in the story" 'Charlie: '(gently slaps Itchy to shut him up) And another thing, Anne-Marie, if you're serious about this mommy and daddy business, you're gonna need dough of your own, y'know, new dresses, new shoes. I know these things. Nobody wants a scrawny little doll in rags. 'Anne-Marie: '(enthusiastically) Promise you'll help me find a mommy and daddy? 'Charlie: '''I promise. '''Anne-Marie: '''Oh, Charlie! (''She hugs Charlie, much to him being choked a little before she lets him go) 'Charlie: '(holds his neck; to Itchy) Good shape for a little kid. 'Anne-Marie: '(to Itchy as she turns to hug him) Isn't that wonderful? 'Itchy: '''Don't pick me up. Please, put me down. (''growls after Anne-Marie puts him down) 'Anne-Marie: '(to the female horse) Excuse me. Could you please tell me which one of you is going to win today's race? We'll give the money to the poor and buy me a new dress so I can get some parents. (the female horse neighs and snorts) Who? (the female whispers to her ears) Oh, how nice. 'Charlie: '(to Anne-Marie) Well, what is it? '''Anne-Marie: '''It's the Grand Chawhee's birthday. '''Itchy: '''Chee haw who? '''Charlie: '''Huh? '''Itchy: Cha who? Charlie: '''Chee. '''Itchy: Chee haw. Anne-Marie: '(''giggles) No. Chawhee! 'Charlie: '(confused) Uh-huh? 'Anne-Marie: '''It's his birthday. '''Charlie: '''But, who do you think is going to win? '''Anne-Marie: '(points him to the right side) He is. (the camera quickly pans to the right side to Chawhee, who is filthy and looks too dopey) But you mustn't tell. It's a surprise. 'Charlie: '''I'll say! (''to Itchy) Can we trust this horse? (the female horse whinnies at Charlie with her bit of anger) Okay, okay! The grand Chawhee, choo haw, Chaw hee hee, hoo haw by surprise. Let's go place the bet. 'Itchy: '(sarcastically) Oh, yeah, sure, Charlie. With what dough? 'Charlie: '''Itchy... (''the trio leaves the barn as Chawhee grins, showing his teeth, at the camera. Unbeknownst to them that Fee, Line, and Killer watches over behind a tree watching Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie walks out from a horse barn) '''Fee: Listen, guys. To catch her, we must to think a plan. Line: 'And how able can we going to do that, Fee? Charlie may catch us on the scene. '''Killer: '(laughs) Well, say no more, fellas, 'cause I know the brilliant way to get that little brat back. Come on! (Fee and Line follows Killer) Scene 2 (the scene cuts where Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie walks through the crowds) 'Charlie: '''Let's see here. All we need is a couple of bucks. '''Itchy: '(laughing) A couple of bucks, a couple of bucks. I'm on it Charlie. '''Anne-Marie: (walks under pass through a couple) A couple, a couple-- Mmm! Yeah! A mom and dad! Charlie: 'Yeah, right. Sure, Anne-Marie. (''drops the woman's belongings from her purse) Nope! Too thin! 'Itchy: '(climbs up the large overweight man behind him but slips off; laughing) Too fat. Hee hee hee! '''Anne-Marie: (points over the same couple) Oh, look! Charlie! They're perfect! Charlie: 'You know, Anne-Marie, I think you're right. Wait right here. Itchy. '''Itchy: '''Yes? A number 17? (''growls) 'Charlie: '''No, no, Itchy. (''whispers to him) A number 3. 'Itchy: '''A number 3? The lame dog? Ha ha ha! Oh, Charlie! (''laughs and faking pain as he howls and walks towards the couple) My feet is killing me! (howling and lays down and grabs his foot) 'Woman: '''Oh, Harold! The poor little thing. '''Harold: '(to Itchy) Cute little fella. What's wrong, boy? '''Anne-Marie: (shows up and grabs Itchy) Itchy! Itchy! Are you okay? Harold's wife: '''Oh! Is this your dog? '''Anne-Marie: Well, kind of. Itchy, what's the matter? (Unbeknownst them that Charlie attempt to quietly and carefully uses his teeth to grab Harold's wallet, just before someone grabs him underneath unseen) Itchy! Itchy: '(''who's the one grabs Charlie's front leg and whispers to him) Charlie! What do I do? 'Charlie: '(whispers) Ham it up more. We almost got it. '''Anne-Marie: (pulls Itchy back; to Itchy) Let me see your paw. Harold: Oh, I think he's fine. (Charlie tries again by carefully grabs Harold's wallet with his teeth until he successfully snatches it) Charlie: '(''to Itchy) Hey, I got it! Let's go! (Both Charlie and Itchy scurries off, with Anne-Marie following them) '''Anne-Marie: Itchy! Harold: '(''looks back at the trio leaving; to his wife about Itchy, without realizing what really happened) Seems to be just fine. (Harold's wife walks to Anne-Marie, not knowing Charlie is hiding in the bush) 'Harold's wife: '(to Anne-Marie) What's your name, little girl? '''Anne-Marie: Anne-Marie. Please to meet you. I'm getting a new dress. Harold's wife: '''Well, that's nice dear. Where are your parents? '''Charlie: (whispers to Anne-Marie) Squeaker, let's go. Anne-Marie: (whispers to Charlie) But I want to talk-- Charlie: (whispers; puts on a hat on her) Come on! We'll gonna miss Chawhee's birthday. (Charlie grabs away Anne-Marie leaving Harold's wife) Harold's wife: 'Wait a minute, Anne-Marie. Where are you going? Where are your parents? (''to herself) Seems shy. Oh, well. (leaves away) (The scene fades to horse track) 'PA: '''Last call for bets. (''the scene cuts to a tall figure walks to a booth) 'Tall figure: '(deep voice; to a ticket man) I want to make a bet please. (Much to the ticket man's awe as he stares at his costumier, who, which he did not know, is actually Anne-Marie, along with the two dogs in disgust. Inside the suit, Charlie kisses a pile of money bills until Itchy reminding him. Charlie pulls his tail inside a suit and begins to pass money bills to Itchy) '''Charlie: (whispers to Itchy) Grand Chawhee to win. Pass it on. Itchy: (whispers to Anne-Marie as he hands money to her) Grand Chawhee to win. Pass it on. Anne-Mare: (deep voice) Grand Chawhee to win. (inside, Itchy starts itching until Anne-Marie itches him, much to itchy sighs in relief) Ticket man: '(''checking the list of race horses; to Anne-Marie) Chawhee? Good. You know something I don't? '''Anne-Mare: (normal voice as her fake mustache fall off from her face) It's his birthday. (Itchy places a fake mustache back on to her face) (deep voice) I mean it is his birthday. (the ticket man hands a ticket to her'') thank you. (The three leaves a booth. Charlie steals a ice cream from the ice cream cart and hand over to Itchy and to Anne-Marie to devour it. TBD)TBD TBD TBD TBD TBD Scene 2 'Anne-Marie: '''Wow, that was fun for a horse race. Once Chawhee won for his birthday. '''Charlie: '''Yes, sure, sure. And we got our money. Glad thing no one ever notice who we really are as long our disgust works in handy. '''Itchy: '''Okay, so where to next, Charlie? '''Charlie: '''Well, we'll proceed to another place where we get dough to. Come on. (''unbeknownst to them where Killer, Fee, and Line are had set up a net trap, hoping to catch Anne-Marie as they secretly watches as Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie proceeding to another destination) 'Killer: '''Oh, I can see the girl is coming this way with Charlie and his wiener dog pal. '''Fee: '''Well, I hope I know what you're doing here, Killer, as you set this net to camouflage this spot. '''Killer: '''Trust me. She will never notice that this baby is set here. (''hears the net snatches) Oh, ho! See. Easy as catching a rat. (the three henchmen grabs a net with the unknown source inside) Come on! We got her! We must go back to the casino boat! (however, as the three went off, little did they know that they didn't really catch Anne-Marie as she, with Charlie and Itchy walks to a different decoration. The montage began TBD) TBD TBD (the camera cuts back to Killer, and the two cats as they finally got back to the casino boat, after their long walk. They went inside the boat and stops at Anne-Marie's room, panting feeling exhausted) 'Fee: '''Well, finally, that was an long way back to this boat. '''Line: '''Your saying me. My paws are killing. Ow... '''Killer: '''Look at the bright side, though. Carface will never know about Charlie's existence. He'd be so proaud once we did the right thing to return this kid to him. '''Line: '''What about Charlie? '''Fee: '''Oh, no worries. We'll be back and get ride of him again without Carface noticing it. (''opening up a net) Okay, little girl, you're big so much of a trouble as you--- (But it turns out its is a furious Carface who his henchmen cuaght him by mistake, much to Killer and the cats gasps and laughs nervously) Uh... Hi. Boss. Whatta suprise. 'Line: '''And how did you get inside of this net? '''Careface: '(furious) I was grew impatient waiting for you as I walked off to find you. And I heard you said something about Charlie, didn't you?! 'Killer: '''Uh-oh... '''Fee: '(dryly) Oh, good job, Killer. (the scene cuts to TBD) TBD